Challenges
by orero
Summary: The iPod challenge... A little late, but you all love them anyway.


This is that challenge that was going around a couple of weeks ago... I didn't get my chance to participate because I was in Africa. but now I'm back and I want in! haha anyway, I haven't done anything in a while, I've been kind of stuck (and I haven't really had time to write, what with graduation, my trip and numerous other factors.)

Just in case you're stuck in one of my wildest dreams, I don't own anything in this group of words, except maybe the explanations for my actions previously mentioned above.

**Decisions, Decisions – The Starting Line**

The music blared loudly as I looked at the couple in the booth. She was with him. She didn't love me, she loved him. Even knowing this didn't make me feel better. She wasn't my girl anymore, she was his. I have to let go now.

"This is the last straw Chad." She yelled at me in my bed room, I sat on my bed like a petulant teenager, "I made a choice. Now it's your turn, are you going to let me have my freedom and leave me alone, or are you going to make yourself look like a fool chasing after someone who doesn't care. You had your chance, now let it go."

"I don't love him anymore." She told herself as she sat in her room, she threw away the picture. "I can't."

**Antonia – Motion City Soundtrack**

"Dude, face it, you're whipped."

"Am not!" the blonde heartthrob whined.

"Really what's her favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"Food?"

"Spaghetti tacos."

Skylar made a weird face and continued "What is she allergic to?"

"Peanuts. She also loves the sound of raindrops on a wooden roof, hates the way pizza guys stare at her when they deliver, she wants the car from Hitman, she hates Justin Beiber and loves Hanson which I don't get. I love the way she screams when toast pops out of the toaster and how she's scared of vacuuming behind the TV. She likes spiders, but not getting them out of the bathroom. She's always talking about Appleton, but claims she loves it here more. And mornings make her sneezy."

"Whipped."

"What's so bad about that?"

**Take a Bow – Glee Cast**

He was really good at making girls feel important and loved. Like they were special, they were the only ones that mattered. I can't believe I feel for the same trick he'd pulled on so many other girls.

But he made that one mistake that determined his fate, he left the curtains open. You know, when I can see your bedroom window from the driveway it's probably a good idea to keep those drapes closed.

"I'm so sorry Sonny." He pleaded with me, I laughed. He was mocking me.

"And would you have been sorry if I hadn't have found out."

"…"

"That's what I thought."

**Almost Never See – Jonathan Rundman**

After a day of driving I pulled over, my eyelids just too heavy to keep open. It would've been pointless if I had just died on the road. I loved her, I needed her in my life forever. I was determined to have her know that before our seasons started again, I was going to propose before the end of summer.

It was maybe 3:15 AM, the highway patrol checked my window as I tried to sleep in the back. The trucks around me at this highway weigh station created a lullaby with the motors. In my rush to get to Wisconsin I forgot to get my wallet, leaving me penniless. Forcing me to sleep in the back of my car on the side of the road, the things I would do for this girl.

I drifted to sleep with thoughts of my girl. Sonny, she may not be aware of a lot of things. Like the fact that I was now on the way to see her. But I know, deep down, she feels the same way I do. And I know that what we've got, this love, is something that only happens in fairy tales. It's special, just like she is.

**Closing Time – Semisonic**

It should have been a day to celebrate, Sonny and me going out, going public, and going together. Except that after Sonny and I had told each other how we feel, we decided to wait for our casts to end the rivalry. Instead she was off at the closing party, I bet enjoying her time with Connor. I was here, were I always was when I wasn't working or sleeping, at my typical destination for the evening, Jack's. Or rather, the first bar in town that let me drink, regardless of age.

Connor, the name makes me want to punch a wall. He was nice to her, treated her well. She said to me, when I pushed her for details (because heaven knows she couldn't have told me herself. I had to hear about it from Tween Weekly), "I will always love you; it's just not enough anymore."

"Go ahead, you stupid bitch. I don't mind." I mumbled into my glass. The pungent brown liquid warming me in the way only alcohol can. "Marry him for all I care." I'm pathetic, I just want her to walk in this door and take me home. I don't even care if it's hers or mine. I love her and I just want to be with her.

**When I Am King – Great Big Sea**

I felt great today, it was the best feeling in the world. Why? Because life is great. I'm the King of the world. Quite literally, the world loves me, I'm making them laugh, cry and all the girls want to marry me. But the important this is that Sonny wants to marry me. I'm invincible, and the world is singing about it.

**Between the Lines – Sara Bareilles**

"I'm going out with Skylar tonight." It was a Friday, he'd been working all week on a movie he's directing. "Stacy was taking forever to get her lines right and we got hardly anything done, I just want to unwind with a couple beers. I'll be back later."

"Maybe," I mumbled under my breath. I've heard that story before, he shows up maybe the next day, or two days later. And I don't ever hear back from him or any reason for his disappearance, not even a bad excuse. Nothing.

But this seemed reasonable, at least it was a reason, I didn't pay much attention to it, until I answered the door at two o'clock in the morning.

"Skylar? What are you doing here?"

"Had too much to drink, Clara said I couldn't stay there. I need a place to crash, can I come in?"

"Where's Chad?"

"How should I know? Aren't you his wife?"

"Right, sure. Umm, come in. You know where the couch is. There's a blanket already there."

"Wont need it, darlin' but thanks anyway."

"He's out with Stacy, isn't he?"

"Probably." He mumbled on the couch, before passing out.

**Sound of Pulling Heaven Down – Blue October**

She was broken when I found her. A fantastic actress, but a scared little girl on the inside. She was afraid of me, well not of me but of loving me. That didn't deter me from showing her how great love is. I was going to show her just how much she meant to me, and with a little luck she would do the same.

I know that when I was little, a long time ago, I would play out in the back yard at night. I would look up at the stars and vow that one day I would be among them. I was encouraged, Sonny was not. She had to fight. She had to prove to the world that she was worth something. People broke her heart and pounded on the pieces

After everything was said and done to her, this amazing woman was left in the wake, this perfect example of grace and elegance. Only problem was, she couldn't see it. Everyone in her life made sure she was blind to the person she had become. So it was my job to show her just how wonderful she is. I'm determined to complete this job. And trust me, as with all things, I'll do my job and I'll do it better then anyone else who tries. Because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I'm almost as amazing as she is.

**Sea Of No Cares – Great Big Sea**

I'm in love, I love him. There's no other way around it. I love him. My friends all think I'm crazy, he's going to bring me nothing but pain… he's from "the falls"… but I don't care, they're all just jealous that they don't have what I do. I'm not afraid of loving him, being held in his strong arms, being loved back. This feeling is amazing, and I wouldn't trade it for the world. We go out, and his friends glare at us the whole night, they don't have what we have. But he doesn't even notice, he's just as much in love as I am. I ask him back home and we leave, and leave his friends drowning in their sorrow while we're swimming in a sea of no cares.

**Birdhouse in Your Soul – They Might Be Giants**

"Haha, Chad! Stop! We have to finish putting everything away before we get to play."

"Ahh, but wifey I want to play now." He pouted his adorable pout and it almost broke my resolve. Almost.

"No." I said in my "final answer" voice.

"You know, it's my house and if I want to make sweet love to my wife in a room filled with packed boxes then no one can object." He said, placing little kisses all over her neck.

"As wonderful as that sounds I have to say no. If we start that we'll never get any of this done."

Five hours later…

"And the finishing touch," Sonny announced as they plugged the nightlight in the shape of a blue colored bird in the guest bathroom. The entire bathroom was blue, even the picture of the lighthouse across the way. "Now, would you like to play?" she said in the sexiest voice she could muster sauntering over to him and caressing his chest.

"Actually… I'm kind of hungry, wanna make me a sammich?" he looked down with his striking blue eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Argh, you're such a jerk." She said smiling, giving him a peck on the lips.


End file.
